grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
The Director
The Director This section is incomplete! Use it to describe the grandmaster's appearance, motivations, and history, or whatever is relevant to that grandmaster. The Gentlemen Alan Theed: the sponsor of Dokuromets, little is known about him. He entered a ghost as his contestant in the hope it would be difficult to kill, and was apparently fooled by Dokuromets's boasting into believing the knight was more competent than was the case. He represents almost-there. Fate: the sponsor of Alcarith, he may be a personification of fate itself, or may just be using a pseudonym. Little is known about his motivations or choices, but his conversation with the Director upon Alcarith's death reveals that the Director may wipe the memories of losing Gentlemen. He represents fait. Pon DeFor: the sponsor of Emily Trenwye, little is known about him. His exit speech was brief, so not much can be gleaned about his plans or reasoning. He represents PawntoD4. Dexter: the sponsor of Lutherion Maw, he went outside the rules of the battle and warned his contestant prior to his entry. The Director punishes him by inserting him into Battleopolis. He begins to believe the Director isn't as powerful as he appears, and plots a potential escape as well as providing information to the contestants out of spite for his punishment. He is killed by Nathan's demon while trying to obtain a powerful artifact. He represents dexexe1234. The Strange Man: the sponsor of Nathan, little is known about him. He had even less to say than Pon, and remains a mystery. He represents oddguy. Drake Eon: the sponsor of Amethyst, he has the power to affect the unknown. He can alter or make certain anything unobserved or unknown. He uses this ability to interfere with the Intense Struggle, providing D'Neya with a book he can talk to her through, as well as to communicate with the other Gentlemen towards his own unknown ends. He is the most obviously proactive about interfering with the battle even before the Library of Lies, and the Director eventually kills him for his interference, having been in part manipulated by Arnold Fogge. He represents Draykon. Ari: the sponsor of Aeon, he seems to be magically accomplished. He demonstrates much more loyalty to the Director than the other Gentlemen, eventually petitioning to become the Director's apprentice. For some reason, he deliberately hides his last name from anyone who could find it. Upon Aeon's death, unlike the other losing Gentlemen, he is allowed to keep some of his memories of the Battle and is invited to view All-Stars, but he maintains no connection to the Director or the Grand Battle itself. He represents Aryogaton. Arnold Fogge: the sponsor of Eximo, he is an expert in illusions. While he generally seems amiable, sometimes to the point of silliness, he lacks any compunction about acting violently if it suits his ends. It is eventually revealed that he desires to kill the Director, for reasons currently unknown. As his contestant is victorious, he will sponsor it in All-Stars in the Director's stead. Following the Grand Battle, he becomes bored and takes up the mantle of Grandmastering himself, becoming The Fool and starting the Grand Battle S3G1. He represents Dragon Fogel. Interbattle Interacton This section is incomplete! Use it to detail any interaction or interference with other battles that the grandmaster or their associates were involved with. Including links to specific events would be very helpful! Category:Grandmasters Category:Gentlemen